Maybe
by HarunaBabyChanBaek
Summary: mungkinkah impian seorang Xi Luhan untuk bersatu dengan Oh Sehun akan terkabul? pair: HunHan


Author : Haruna09

Cast :

- Oh Se Hun

- Xi Luhan

- dan lainnya ._.

Genre : Sad aja lah xD

Rate : aman

Warning : Typo bertebaran , huruf tidak sesuai EYD , alur cerita gak jelas dan menimbulkan efek samping seperti mual dan kesemutan

*abaikan

OOC , BL , Yaoi , BoyxBoy , bagi yang tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah membaca FF ini ..

Ini FF murni terlahir dari otak gaje Author .. Terinspirasi dari lagu S4_ Mungkin .

No Bash

No Silent Readers

Keep RCL karna ini FF Yaoi pertama Author :)

' Mungkin kah ku juga ada dihatimu ..

Mungkin kah kau menangis mengingatku ..

Mungkinkah kau memandang perih dan tenggelam dalam ..

Kerinduan '

- Luhan Pov-

Seoul , 25 Januari 2014

Seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan , Setiap pagi aku akan selalu berdiri di tempat ini ,di belakang pagar rumah mewah .. Ini bukan rumahku melainkan Rumah Seseorang yang pernah singgah di hatiku ..

Ku ukirkan sebuah senyuman ta kala melihat Seorang namja tampan berkulit putih susu keluar dari rumah megah itu .

Dia masih tampan seperti dulu .. Sudah 1 tahun , ya 1 tahun aku menjadi Stalker Keluarga 'Oh' . Bukan apa-apa aku hanya ingin melihat Senyuman Oh Sehun namja yang sempat menorehkan warna di kanvas hatiku yang polos .

" Kai-ah aku berangkat ke kantor dulu ya "

DEG

Suaranya sungguh sangat lembut .

Ku sentuh dada sebelah kiriku , entah mengapa Jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat .

" Ne Hunnie~ hati-hati di jalan "

sahut seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang menggendong anak kecil sekitar 3 atau 4 tahunan .

" Ne Kai-ah jaga Baekkie baik-baik ne.."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan sang 'umma'.

" Baekkie jagoan appa .. Appa berangkat ke kantor dulu .. Jangan nakal ya "

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala anaknya itu .

'Andai yang disana adalah aku bukan dia' lirih ku .

Aku segera bersembunyi di balik pagar saat mobil Sehun melaju melewatiku .

Ku hembuskan nafas lega lalu beranjak dari Rumah Sehun .

Ku langkahkan kakiku menyusuri setiap jengkal demi jengkal jalanan kota Seoul yang bisa dikatakan Sepi .

"hhh~"

lagi-lagi aku menghembuskan nafas kasar .

Ku dongakan wajahku menatap langit yang tidak terlalu cerah . Aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku yang tak tahu akan kemana aku sendiri bingung akan arah tujuan kaki ini melangkah .

" Hannie aku mencintaimu sungguh .. Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu "

Ucapan Sehun kembali terngiang di telingaku akan janji yang ia ucapkan padaku .

Dada kiriku terasa sesak ingin rasanya aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya .. Aku tak bisa ..

Tak terasa sudah 1,5 KM aku berjalan dan saat ini aku sedang berada di depan sebuah kedai yang lagi membuatku mengingat masa lalu bersama Sehun .

Ya .. Kedai tempat penjualan Bubble tea , minuman kesukaan ku dan Se Hun ..

Karna Bubble tea juga aku bertemu dan berpacaran dengan Sehun .

Perlahan kaki ku berjalan memasuki kedai ini .

" Masih sama , tak ada yang berubah " lirihku . Iris mataku bergerak mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman .

Setelah memesan bubble tea aku berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan dekat dengan jendela kaca yang langsung berhadapan dengan pemandangan di luar .

" Hunnie~ boleh aku minta bubble tea nya ? "

" tidak Hannie kau juga punya "

" ah~ Hunnie pelit "

aku terkekeh ketika mengingat kejadian saat aku dan Sehun berebut Bubble Tea .

" Maaf tua ini pesanannya .. Silahkan di nikmati "

ucap seorang pelayang lalu memberiku segelas Bubble tea hangat .

Ku hirup aroma Bubble tea ini dalam-dalam .. Aku tahu alasan mengapa Sehun sangat menggilai minuman ini ? Jawabannya adalah minuman ini sangat nikmat dan Hey .. Aku baru sadar ternyata aroma dari Bubble tea sangat menenangkan ..

Aku menyesap sedikit demi sedikit bubble tea hangat ini , mataku tertuju pada pemandangan luar .

Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian 4 tahun lalu disaat aku dan Sehun berpacaran .

~ Flash Back~

Seoul , 19 April 2009

Waktu itu aku dan Sehun sedang bersantai di taman kota .

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Sehun .

" Hannie Hyung ~ " ucapnya .

" hmm .. Wae Hunnie ? "

" apa hyung mencintaiku ? "

aku mendongakan kepalaku menatap Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan angsa yang berenang di danau taman ini .

" Tentu saja Hunnie~"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya padaku , dapat ku lihat sebuah sorotan kecewa dari mata indahnya itu .

" Hyung "

" ya Hunnie~"

tidak biasanya Sehun memanggilku Hyung , biasanya dia akan memanggilku Hannie atau Luhannie .. Meski umurku terpaut 4 tahun lebih tua darinya .

Sehun masih bungkam , aku merasa gelisah takut Sehun mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak ingin ku dengar .

" Seandainya ada seorang laki-laki yang menyakiti dan meninggalkanmu .. Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? "

DEG

" hunnie~ kau ini bicara apa ? "

" Jawab Hyung "

" eungh mungkin hyung akan memaafkannya dan mencari pengganti laki-laki itu "

" jika laki-laki itu aku , apa kau akan memaafkanku Hyung ? "

" maksudmu apa Hunnie ? "

BRUK

mataku membulat saat Sehun duduk di hadapanku .

" Hunnie apa yang kau lakukan .. Cepat bangunlah "

aku berdiri lalu membantu Sehun namun tanganku di tepis olehnya .

" Hyung , Luhan Hyung maafkan aku .."

" minta maaf untuk apa Hunnie ?"

" aku akan menikah dengan Kai minggu depan "

aku tercengang setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun , mataku terasa panas dan ku rasa sebentar lagi akan melelehkan sebuah cairan .

" Hunnie jangan bercanda .. April Mop sudah lewat "

ucapku berusaha menepis semua pikiran buruk tentang ucapan Sehun .

" aku tidak bercanda Hyung "

Lirihnya dengan kepala menunduk .

" waeyo Hunnie hiks ? "

" Appa memaksaku untuk menikahi Pria itu .. "

" Hunnie~ hiks .. Bangunlah .."

aku membantu Sehun berdiri lalu mendudukannya di kursi taman .

" Hyung "

" lakukanlah .. Aku tahu orang tuamu hanya ingin kau bahagia Hunnie~ , mereka ingin kau hidup bersama orang-orang yang sederajat denganmu .. Hunnie aku tahu aku hanya anak panti asuhan yang di adopsi pasangan suami-istri yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap .. "

" Hyung "

aku meletakan jari telunjukku di bibir merah Sehun .

" menikahlah .. Aku bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia "

Aku tersenyum pada Sehun.

" maafkan aku hyung , sungguh aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria itu .. Hyung kita kawin lari saja ya hyung "

aku menggeleng .

" Jangan Hunnie~ aku tidak mau hidup denganmu tanpa restu orangtua mu"

" tapi Hyung "

" Percayalah aku bisa melewati hidup tanpamu .. Sekarang pergilah dan jangan menemuiku lagi "

GREP

Sehun memeluk ku erat sekali seolah ia tak mau melepaskanku .

" Hyung aku mencintaimu " lirihnya .

" aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie "

aku melepas pelukan Sehun , perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan ..

CUP

Bibirnya menempel di bibirku , Sehun sedikit melumat bibirku ..

Aku bisa merasakan ini adalah Ciuman terakhir Sehun . Tapi biarkan .. Biarkan hari ini aku dan Sehun merasakan detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan kami sebelum takdir memisahkan kita .

1 Minggu kemudian

aku berdiri di depan sebuah gereja dimana gereja ini adalah tempat Berlangsungnya pengucapan janji suci Sehun dan Kai .

Ku pejamkan mata ku lalu melangkah memasuki gereja itu .

Ku lihat Sehun berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan altar di temani seorang namja yang memakai gaun putih kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang sedikit gelap .

Sehun mengucapkan janji suci itu dengan lantang , sungguh ada 2 perasaan yang ada di dalam sini ..

Hatiku ..

Sedih dan senang ..

Senang karena Sehun dapat hidup bahagia dengan namja itu ..

Sedih ?

Kalian sudah tau sendiri kan , jadi tak perlu ku ceritakan lagi ..

PUK

Seseorang menepuk pundak ku , ia adalah Suho teman ku dan Sehun .

" Sabar Luhan-ah " ucapnya dengan senyuman angelicnya .

" kau pasti kuat " tambah namja yang ada di samping Suho , dia Lay 'istri' dari Suho .

" ne gomawo Lay-ah , Suho-ya "

aku tersenyum kepada mereka berdua .

Setelah pernikahan Sehun aku memutuskan untuk pergi Ke Cina , sekedar menenangkan diri .

' Tak Seorang pun tau , aku tersenyum bahagia ..

Aku tersenyum hanya untuk menutupi Luka hati yang semakin hari semakin sakit '

2 Tahun kemudian

Saat ini Aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah mini market di Seoul .. Ya 1 minggu yang lalu aku pulang dari Cina .

Aku sedang melihat-lihat bahan makanan yang harus ku beli untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari .

"eum mana ya ? "

BRUK

" aw appo " ringis seseorang , ku tolehkan kepalaku pada seorang namja kecil yang terjatuh karna menabrak troli ku .

" astaga .. Kau baik-baik saja "

aku segera berlari menghampirinya .

Deg

matanya ? Mata anak ini sangat mirip dengan Sehun ..

" noona " ucap anak kecil ini .

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung .

"eh ? Noona ?"

namja imut itu mengangguk lucu .

" aku laki-laki , panggil saja Hyung "

" ah Hyung .. Ku kira kau Yeoja .. Kau cantik sekali seperti Yeoja kkkk~"

aigoo anak ini lucu sekali ..

" kau juga cantik hihi "

aku terkekeh saat melihat namja imut itu mempoutkan bibirnya .

" kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyun-ah ?" ucap Seseorang , aku mendongakan kepalaku dan waw seperti dunia ini selebar daun kelor (?) , aku bertemu dengan 'istri' seorang Oh Sehun .

" Anniyo Eomma "

" makannya jangan nakal , ah mianhamnida " ucap Kai lalu membungkuk , aku masih berdiri mematung melihat Kai dan anak yang mungkin anaknya Sehun .

" ah~ ne gwenchanayo .. Anakmu sangat lucu sekali "

ucapku kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun .

" ne terimakasih tapi dia sangat nakal sama seperti Appanya , ah apa yang ku bicarakan .. Maaf ne kami harus segera kembali "

Kai mengenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu pergi dari hadapanku setelah mendapat anggukan dariku .

Sudah bulan ketiga aku memulai usaha di bidang kosmetik di korea , dan hasilnya sungguh sangat memuaskan .. Perusahaanku masuk kedalam daftar perusahaan-perusahaan tersukses di Korea .

Aku bahagia sangat bahagia ternyata usahaku selama 2 tahun tidak sia-sia , meneliti setiap penemuan-penemuan kosmetik herbal yang slalu di pakai orang tradisional China .

Tapi perusahaan tidak sepenuhnya dipegang olehku , masih ada Kris yang merupakan kakak sepupuku . Ya selama ini dia yang membantuku untuk mendirikan perusahaan ini .

" Kris hari ini aku tidak kerja ya .."

ucapku pada Kris yang sedang memperhatikan laptopnya.

" hmm kenapa lagi ? Bukannya hari ini kau ada jadwal untuk bertemu Presdir Oh ? "

" Aku sedang malas Kris "

Kris menatapku seolah berkata 'Presdir macam apa kau ini'

" ah baiklah-baiklah .. Aku pergi sekarang " ucapku lalu mempoutkan bibirku . Kris hanya terkekeh kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Siang ini aku ada janji dengan Presdir Oh pemilik perusahaan minyak wangi yang bisa di bilang sukses , perusahaan itu ingin mengadakan kerjasama antara perusahaanku dan perusahaan mereka .

Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu di ruang rapat tapi dia belum muncul juga .

Presdir macam apa dia ?

Eh ?

Itu kan kata-kata Kris ?

Ah molla ..

CKLEK

" Astaga Presdir seperti anda_"

lidahku kelu seketika melihat sesosok namja yang ada di hadapanku sekarang .

" Luhan Hyung "

" Sehunnie "

Hening~

untuk beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening sampai aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapa .

" Annyeong Sehun-ssi apa kabar ? "

sapaku lalu membungkuk .

" ne Annyeong Luhan-ssi aku baik , kau sendiri ? "

" Seperti yang kau lihat , aku baik-baik saja , silahkan duduk "

Sehun duduk tepat di hadapanku , sungguh Demi Luhan (?) *abaikan , Demi apapun aku tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungku yang begitu cepat .

Setelah 1 jam mengadakan rapat berdua akhirnya aku dan Sehun sepakat untuk melakukan kerjasama dalam memasarkan produk kami .

Dan semenjak itu lah aku mulai menjadi stalker keluarga Oh Sehun .

- Flash Back end-

' seringkali ku berpura tersenyum ..

Laksana boneka yang tersenyum paksa tersiksa '

itulah yang ku lakukan sekarang tersenyum di hadapan orang banyak bagai boneka yang selalu tersenyum tanpa ada raut kesedihan sama sekali meski boneka itu sudah tidak diinginkan lagi .

Aku kembali menyesap Bubble tea yang mulai mendingin ini .

" aku menepati janjiku bukan ? Melihatmu bahagia aku juga bahagia Sehunnie .. tapi tak bisa di pungkiri aku masih saja mencintaimu , sudah 5 tahun perasaan ini masih saja bertahan di hati ku Sehunnie .. Apa kau juga begitu ? Ah mungkin sekarang kau sudah mencintai Kai " lirihku ,

Jujur saja..

Ku tak mungkin..

Jujur saja..

Akan ku coba hidup tanpamu ..

Dan tak akan menangis lagi ..

Biarlah kenangan selama bersamamu ku simpan rapat-rapat di dalam hati ..

Selamat tinggal masa lalu dan selamat datang masa depan ..

END


End file.
